Earth
Earth C-88 is an alternate version of Earth that the GD encountered during timeline C-88. Earth evolved radically differently than it did in our timeline; with timeline deviations reaching as far back as at least 1000 BCE. In the C-88 timeline, Earth encountered the Gauss Dominion in roughly 2020. List of (known) Historical/Cultural Differences * At an unknown time roughly 3000 years ago, a famous wine making family began aging some wine. The barrels were not opened until modern times. * Around 1000 CE the "Russian Warrior's Guild" was founded. These were a group of Russian families which would selectively breed for genetic qualities favorable to combat. * A majority of World War II was fought as a large naval ongoing engagement in the Atlantic ocean, and World War II lasted until the Mid-50's. * Sometime in the latter half of the 20th century, the populace would become aware of Cyperian involvement in their society which had been subtly manipulating the timeline of events. Although Cyperians had been involved with earth since at least the 1800's. * Sometime in the 20th century a global highway system would be constructed with bridges and tunnels running between Alaska and Siberia as well as to Australia. The Highway would have at its construction or be upgraded with high speed lanes for cars able to achieve speeds of 300+ kph and oversize lanes for upscaled 'mega-trucks' allowing for bulk transport of freight. * Sometime in the latter half of the 20th century, the UNE (United Nations of Earth would be founded.) * In the 1960's, construction of Savernie Station would begin. * Only a single world trade center was destroyed during the 9-11 terrorist attacks, with the second plane being retaken by the passengers moments before crashing and being steered to instead crash on the runway at New York airport. The destroyed tower would be replaced with the freedom tower standing alongside the still-intact south tower. * Sometime in the latter half of the 20th century or first decades of the 21st century; North and South Korea would re-unite combining to become a much more advanced, albeit still militaristic nation state. * Sometime in the latter half of the 20th century or first decades of the 21st century, Earth would colonize and terraform mars with aid from the Cyperians and Alkazar. * By 2021, Earth has a population of 16 billion. List of Known Technologies * Earth has access to fusion power; primarily in the form of a Fission-Fusion combustion engine. Based on a gasoline or diesel engine but made of advanced highly durable alloys; rather than burning gasoline the action fo the pistons trigger small nuclear fusion events to power the engine. Earth also has access to conventional fusion reactors but they are less advanced. * Earth appears to have access to advanced nuclear physics including weapons that are able to fire gluons and production of isotopes of hydrogen (Hexium, a hydrogen atom with five neutrons and a proton) that should not be able to exist with real-world understanding of physics. * Earth is known to have access to at least one artificial intelligence. * Earth is known to make use of warp based faster than light travel. * Earth is known to have access to liquid metallic hydrogen.